


Strange Strangers

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel poses many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rezykel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rezykel).



> To Rez, who requested: _Saïx/Axel, when the city is asleep and the moon is shining bright._ Aaah, I think I'm slowly falling in love with these two. |D I had the good fortune of Cassandra Cassidy checking this out for me, but any remaining errors are mine.

Axel didn’t understand Saïx anymore. Maybe – probably – he never had. This troubled him less than it should have; the Nobody blamed his lack of a heart for that, though it was no excuse for instinct to abandon him. Saïx’s unpredictability rivaled his own, subtle as it was, and it was more and more like a death sentence to be associated with him. Hilarious coming from Axel, considering that he was the right hand that Saïx guided to eliminate fools who opposed him.

The revelation struck him on a night during which Kingdom Hearts was present outside the Castle That Never Was, the moon-like fixture barely a blot in the night sky. Just enough hearts had been retrieved to get it to form, but the Organization had a long job ahead of them before it would be ready. Despite its small size, it remained a harsh reminder in everyone’s mind, even Axel driven to idle attention. _Was_ his _heart in there somewhere? Would it be? Or would he be given any old heart?_

 _Did it matter at this point?_

He asked himself these questions as he walked through the empty halls, footsteps echoing in the lonely expanse. At this hour, many were in bed, the day’s missions having been particularly brutal. They were all getting to be that way, more often. _He_ should be asleep, but while his body was exhausted, his mind was not, preventing him from obtaining rest.

And he wasn’t alone, though perhaps not in that sentiment. Saïx was standing on a balcony that jutted off from the path Axel had embarked on, and he came up short when he spotted his superior’s presence. His back remained facing Axel, allowing him the chance to stare and observe. Number VII’s back was rigid, as if prepared to spring at the slightest offense, and he was intent on something.

The chance was short and broken when he turned around, body outlined by the glow of Kingdom Hearts in the backdrop, and for a second Axel swore the other’s eyes _flashed_ as their gazes caught. In a rare demonstration of uncertainty, Axel’s brows furrowed and he was the first to break eye contact, head tilting to take in the sight of the polished floor instead.

Saïx wordlessly dismissed him, the fluttering of his jacket as he returned to staring up at the heart-shaped prize hovering above their castle communicating more than mere conversation would have. Axel took the hint and continued on his way, coming to many conclusions at once.

-Fin-


End file.
